Smile
by Rinzix
Summary: Percy was always there when Annabeth was sad or breaking down into tears. that may be the reason Annabeth fell for him. Mortal AU. One-Shot. Rated T for swearing. I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER RICK RIORDAN. I ALSO DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.


**My first ever completed story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Natalie.**

* * *

"Can I sit here?"

A young 5-years-old Annabeth Chase looked up from her half-colored drawing of a house. In front of her stood a boy with unruly dark hair, bright sea-green eyes, and poor posture. Judging from his appearance, Annabeth would've thought he'd be one of those  
/obnoxious boys in their kindergarten class, always making dumb comments about everything. But she recognized him, the hyper boy in the desk across Thalia (Annabeth's only real friend.) Thalia would always complain how the boy would always swing his  
/legs and would end up kicking her or something (Annabeth didn't really listen).

The boy - Peter? - was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

Annabeth merely nodded. Peter gave her a smile and sat down across her. Peter opened his shark lunch bag and took out apple slices, a juice box, and . . . chocolate chips cookies in the color of blue. Blue or not, Annabeth caught a whiff of the air andsilently  
sighed to herself as the yummy aroma of chocolate-chip cookies filled in her nostrils.

It was currently snack time and Annabeth couldn't help but envy the Peter boy and his snacks. Her parents had been in such a hurry this morning that they forgot to pack her snacks.

Annabeth was just finishing up her drawing when Peter talked to her.

"Where's your snacks?"

Annabeth looked up. He was currently drinking his apple juice, his eyes were scrunched up in a confused manner.

"I don't have any." she told Peter, feeling nervous as he looked at her without shifting his gaze anywhere else. She wasn't used to someone giving her their complete, direct attention - not even at home.

"Why not?" Peter asked. Honestly, Annabeth wanted him to stop talking.

"Because my mommy and daddy forgot." She isn't really quiet when talking but this boy's gaze was so intense, it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Peter looked really didn't believe a parent would forget about their child's needs.

"But everybody should have snacks. Nobody's mommy should forget."

Annabeth's mouth turned downward a bit. All of a sudden, she felt a small, hot lump in her throat.

"Well, my mommy and daddy were busy so they forgot." she whispered to Peter.

"My mommy never forgets my snacks." Peter told her.

That comment made her feel worse.

"That's good for you." Annabeth's voice cracked in the end. She brought her small hands to her watery eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

Peter leaned across the table and soothed Annabeth, rubbing small circles on her arm. Annabeth appreciated the kind gesture.

"It's not your fault." she told him. Peter nodded, he was still rubbing her arms.

Soon enough, no more tears trailed down Annabeth's rosy cheeks and Peter had stopped comforting her. As she was rubbing her eyes, Peter said "Here."

Annabeth opened her eyelids and saw Peter holding out a blue chocolate chip cookie for her. She hesitantly took it form his warm hands.

"Thanks Peter." Annabeth muttered.

"Peter? My name's not Peter." said Not-Peter.

"It isn't?" Annabeth questioned with genuine curiosity. Not-Peter smiled and shook his head. "No, it's Percy." Percy Annabeth likes his name, the way it sounds.

"Oh." Her face flushes in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I don't even know your name." Percy-not-Peter shrugged it off.

"It's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She was no longer sad, instead she found Percy's presence enjoyable.

"Well, I'm Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you Annabeth Chase." He smiled at her and Annabeth found it impossible not to smile too.

"I did it!" Percy exclaimed, pumping his small fists to the air while gaining some weird glances from their classmates.

"You did what?" Annabeth was confused as she had no idea what Percy was referring to or what he had accomplished.

"I made you smile!" Annabeth was still confused.

"You're not sad anymore. You don't look good when you're sad, Annabeth." Percy continued, "That's why starting from this day on, it's always my job to keep you always happy. So don't expect elaving your side anytime soon." His chubby, babyish face looked  
/do serious, Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. Percy started laughing with her.

"Okay." Annabeth said in giggles.

"Great." Percy said, "And I mean it when I said I won't be leaving your side."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile even wider, for now she has a new friend

* * *

Percy Jackson had became Annabeth's best friend unknowingly. It was sort of a mutual thing. It just happened.

Percy kept his word, he barely left Annabeth's side. They always partner up in projects, always sit with each other during lunch, always walks home with each other. They always had each other's back.

Whenever someone would tease Percy for his dyslexia, Annabeth defended him. Whenever someone teases Annabeth about her hair, Percy defended.

Everything was going along great.

Each day after school, both of them would walk to Percy's house to spend the rest of the evening until Annabeth gets picked up around 7:00 by her father. But sometimes Dr. Chase would be so caught up in a project that Annabeth would've stayed until 10:00  
/or just sleepover.

To be honest, Annabeth has no problem with it. Sure, here parents forgot about her but it's not like she isn't used to it. Besides, she loves Percy's house, she loves baking with Sally, looking at Percy's baby pictures (There's a hilarious one where Percy  
/was in the bathtub and he had a beard formed with bubbles while he plays with a rubber dolphin toy.), playing video games with Percy, and just talking on his bed about the most random things.

It was another one of those days today. Her mother was supposed to pick her up because her father had a business trip all the way in California. She was already 4 hours late, it's currently 11:09 and Percy and Annabeth were just playing video games on  
/Percy's Xbox 360 he recieved as a gift from his older cousin Hermes. Sally had retreated back to her bedroom hours ago, most likely working on the novel she's been writing.

"What the heck Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Give me my diamonds back!"

Percy laughed, entertained by Annabeth's reaction. "But they're blue!"

"That's not a valid reason!" Annabeth growled as she jerked the controller's buttons violently, trying to kill Percy in the game. "I was almost killed by dozens of monsters trying to get that."

"Sure, but you'll respawn so it doesn't really matter."

"Says the one who threw a freaking tantrum because they were so stupid to fall in a ravine."

"And I lost all my diamonds because of that so that's why I took yours." Percy pointed out.

"But why would you keep half a pack of diamonds with you all the time?" Annabeth argued as she signs out from the Minecraft server.

"I want to keep as much blue on me, Wise Girl." Percy explained to her as he turns the console off.

"You're so weird." Annabeth told him while picking on a loose thread from her pajama pants.

"But that's why I'm your best friend." Percy gives her a pointed look and Annabeth sighs.

"You've got a point."

Percy simply smiles smugly.

"Oh shut up." Annabeth whines.

"Ah, but you see my dear Wise Girl, I didn't say anything." He said feigning a horrible and melodramatic English accent. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"Since when have you gotten so . . . smart?" Annabeth asked her as her laughter died down.

Percy's legs were sprawled out on the couch. His overlapping Annabeth's. He brought his hand to his chin and stroked it as he false ponders about an answer.

"Probably since I started hanging out with you."

Annabeth nodded, "I agree, I think I increased your amount of brain cells to ten. At the most."

Percy pouted, "Shut up."

Annabeth smiled to herself, pleased. "Ughh. I want school to end." Percy complained, throwing his head back to the armrest of the sofa.

"There's only one more week left of 7th grade left Seaweed Brain. You'll survive."

"I know but - " Percy was cut off by rapid shuffling of feet from the stairs. Sally Jackson entered the living room with wide eyes and her phone in her hands.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Percy sat up, no longer leaning on the armrest.

"Annabeth . . . oh my god." Sally's hand was brought up to her mouth and she looked like she was tearing up.

"Mom, tell us what's going on." Percy's voice was tense and he glanced at Annabeth, who looked anxious with her furrowed eyebrows.

"Annabeth . . . sweetie . . . you're mother." Annabeth turned rigid and tense as a statue.

"What happened to her?"

"She . . . she got in a car accident on the way here."

With a tight voice Annabeth said, "Is she alright?"

Sally shook her head. Percy's eyes widened and glanced at his best friend, who looked impassive.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Sally's voice cracked as she told them, "But she was really hurt, and the doctors did all they can to save her." Annabeth had a hot, thick lump in her throat.

Percy spoke up. "Annabeth, it's okay if you cry." She didn't give it a second thought. She cried a horrible sob, tears pouring down her cheeks. Percy pulled her to him, in a tight hug. Her head resting on the crook of his neck as she continued her muffled  
/sobs. Percy stroked her mess of hair while whispering nonsense into her ears. Hers sobs stopped and reduced to hiccups and sniffs until very much later. They stayed like that for a while, Annabeth silently crying and clinging to Percy as he stroked  
/her hair, all while giving warmth to each other.

"Do you want some water?" Percy's voice was soft and comforting in her ear. She nodded lightly and Percy untangled himself from her and went to the kitchen. As he exited the room, Annabeth thought to herself silently.

Everything seems surreal. Her mother is now gone. When she goes home again, her mom's office will be empty, dust building up on surfaces, and the brilliant blueprints littered on her desk that may never be finished. Does her father even know? Did he also  
/get a call? Well, of course he'll get a call - he's the husband.

Annabeth asked all these questions in her head. She was such in deep thought that she didn't notice Percy return, with a cold bottle of water in his hand.

"What's in your head?" He placed the bottled water on her lap.

"Just can't believe it." Annabeth took a quick sip, the liquid immediately refreshing her dry mouth but it didn't help vanish her hiccups.

"I know it's going to be hard Wise Girl, but you'll make it. I know you can." He took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together. It was an innocent gesture but Annabeth wasn't able to control the small butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It's  
/been happening a lot lately. When he'd just hold her hand, or play with her hair, or compliment her, or even calling her his nickname for her, she feels her mood turn happier and her heart skip a beat. Gods, something was wrong with her.

"Mom said you'll have to be staying with us until your dad gets back from California." Percy informed her. Annabeth's mood shifted from mournful to annoyance. She doubts her father even knows.

"Does he even know?" She said bitterly. Percy's eyes narrowed and he held her hand tighter. "Of course he does Annabeth. He loves her."

"But he loves his work even more." The lump in her throat was slowly returning and her eyes were watering once again.

"Don't say that."

"But you know it's true, Percy." Tears were streaming down her face as she locked her bloodshot eyes with his green ones. "You've seen them in the house. They barely see each other. Dad's always in his office and mom's always in hers."

Percy stayed silent, letting the topic die down.

"Drink some more water Annabeth." He handed her the bottled water again and Annabeth took a sip, again. "I can't believe my mom's . . . gone."

She cried quietly and Percy pulled her to him again, his shirt damp from her warm tears.

"It's okay Annabeth. I'm still here and I won't be leaving your side. Just like what I said when we first met." He whispers soothingly into her ears, sending tingles throughout Annabeth's body. Recalling the memory, Annabeth's lips subconsciously tugged  
/up.

"You were a dork. And you still are." Annabeth giggles into the soft cotton material of his shirt.

"Yes, but I'm a dork who keeps his word Wise Girl," He mutters with a grin, "You're smiling again."

Annabeth laughed, "What would I do without you Seaweed Brain."

"Probably be one of those depressed, emo kids that stands in the corner, hidden in the shadows. You know, like my cousin Nico."

"Shut up!" Annabeth threw her water bottle at him, while he blocked his face. Trust Percy to ruin the moment.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy's friendship ended during the summer of their 16th year.

The weather was acceptable, pretty sunny with only a few clouds here and there. And it's been a fairly good day overall, with the exception of a certain cheating asshole.

They were up in Percy's room when their friendship ended. Both were sitting on Percy's unmade blue sheets. His arms were wrapped around Annabeth as she cried, her tears leaving wet spots on the sleeves of his black sweater.

"It's okay Annabeth. Luke's a dumb ass, he doesn't know what he just lost."

Luke is Annabeth's boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend. They've been dating from the start of summer, when Annabeth decided to do volunteer work for extra credit. She met Luke in the local bookstore where she volunteered to work in. Percy hated it when Luke  
/came over when he and Annabeth were studying or hanging out. In fact, one might say Percy was jealous but he would just brush it off, saying things along the lines of: 'I'm not jealous! It's just that I'm her best friend and I don't want her to get  
/hurt!'

Just a few hours ago, when Percy and Annabeth decided to go out for some fro-yo (It was one of those days where the bastard isn't with them. These days were what Percy considered the happiest days of his life.) they were greeted by the unpleasant sight  
/of Luke Castellan and Natalie Smith - the school slut who most likely lost her virginity during the 8th grade - in a passionate lip-lock, sitting in Luke's convertible, which was parked in front of the boutique just across the street.

"That son of a bitch!" Percy growled, fist clenched, nails digging to the palm of his hands. Annabeth had no reaction, frozen in her spot, unwilling to move a muscle in her body.

Luke, the guy who was so sweet and gentle and caring to her, has been caught cheating. Annabeth wouldn't have thought of it.

"Percy, let's go." Her voice was low and strained as she grabbed Percy's wrist, trying to tug him towards the car, wanting to forget the scene happening in front of them. But Percy stayed grounded in his spot until he shrugged her hand off and stalked  
/towards the couple, crossing the street in rage. Annabeth just sighed, watching the scene unfold.

Luke, sensing someone was walking towards their way, pulled away from Natalie, ignoring the complaints, and turned around, only to have a strong fist connect hard with his cheekbone.

"What the fu-" Luke's eyes had gone wide when he saw who punched him.

"Hey, Perce. What's up man." He said timidly. Natalie behind him, on her phone, bored of what's happening in front of her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Percy shouted furiously, "How the hell can you cheat on Annabeth!"

"Look dude, it's not what it looks like."

"Really, cause what it looks like to me is that you're trying to get into another girls pants while your dating Annabeth!"

Luke put his hands up in front of him, "Luke, man, just calm down."

Percy was seeing red, there was no way this jerk just told him to calm down.

"Look how about you just stay the fuck away from her. "

"Yeah right." Luke said with a smug grin, "There's no way she's gonna believe y-"

"Shut up, Luke." Annabeth's voice was controlled as she appeared from behind Percy.

Both pairs of eyes looked at her. One blown so wide, she nearly thought it'll pop out of his skull. Luke's sentence was just hanging in the air.

He cleared his throat and looked at her with pleading, lying, eyes. "Annabeth, baby, it's not what it looks like. I swear. It was all an accident." He attempted to reach for her hand, in which Annabeth quickly swatted away, revolted by his touch.

"Save it. We're done, Luke." Her eyes were deadly, glaring at him with every fiber of her being.

She turned around, heading back to the other side of the rode, motioning Percy to follow. Luke quickly got out of the car, pretending not to hear Natalie's clingy protests, and tried to pull Annabeth back by grabbing her wrists. The only thing that earned  
/him was a hard slap to his cheek and a painful knee where the sun don't shine.

"Ah! You bitch!" He shouted as he crumpled to the sidewalk next to his car, cupping his bruised crotch and stinging face with both hands.

Annabeth was already trudging away.

As Luke finally managed to get on his feet, he was hit by another hard blow from Percy's fist, this time square on jaw.

Percy glared, "Have fun with your slut. Hope you get STD." With that, Percy followed Annabeth's retreating figure.

For the whole car ride, both of them were silent, neither uttering a single word. Percy just kept his eyes in the road in front of him. But in the corner of his eye, he sees her also looking straight ahead, arms crossed over her chest, face emotionless.  
/She was keeping everything in, putting up a facade. But if you just squint, you'll see her body tremble ever so slightly.

As they made it through Percy's front door, it was when Annabeth's facade shattered, much like glass.

Tears were pouring down her eyes, her hands cupping over her lips, muffling her sobs as it echoes throughout the empty house.

She felt Percy's familiar arms wrap around her, and she instantly leans to him. He leads them upstairs, to his room. They settled on his bed, Annabeth's face still on Percy's shoulders.

"It's okay Annabeth. Luke's a dumb ass, he doesn't know what he just lost." He whispers to her blonde curls, rubbing circles on her back.

"He-he's...a d-dick." Annabeth agreed between hiccups and sniffs.

Percy chuckled.

They stayed in that same position for a quite long time, until her cries finally died down.

"Thanks Perce." She mumbled, her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder. She always feel better in Percy's arm, more than anyone else's. She felt at home with his arms locked around her.

"No problem, 'Beth." He threaded his long fingers through hers. That innocent act made her feel like an 8th grader again, where she felt all those ridiculous butterflies erupting in her stomach. Back then she would obviously deny any feelings other than  
/friendly for her goofy best friend. Now, she's not so sure.

How can a simple gesture, make her feel such strong emotions? It wasn't like this with Luke, it usually took a quick peck to feel all these feelings with him, sometimes, not even. With Percy, it seems the opposite. Just a slight brush of skin would trigger  
/the thousands of butterflies in her to go crazy, and she could hear her own heartbeat, beating rapidly. With Percy, everything felt safer, stronger...better.

She tilted her head up to look at him, finding his green orbs already looking at her. They were so close that Annabeth could count the stray, blue flecks in his eyes, but she'd always lose count.

She felt Percy's head shift closer to hers and Annabeth returned the gesture. She could still hear her heart beating loudly in her ears, this is the closest she's been to him and she could feel his breath tickling her cheeks. Annabeth had an urge to pull  
/him close and kiss him senseless. She saw Percy's eyes look lower, beneath his long eyelashes. She caught his gaze flicker at her lips. Not even a blink later, Annabeth felt a soft, gentle pressure on her lips.

Percy's lips were soft and slightly chapped. He tasted like what he smelled like, the sea. She felt her heart pounding even faster, each heart beat louder than the one before and occasionally skipping a beat. Their lips molded into each others perfectly,  
/like it was made of clay. The butterflies in her stomach felt as if they were multiplied by millions. She felt safe, sound, and secure in Percy's arms.

One of his, large, warm hands cradled her face and they kiss deepened slightly. His other hand placed appropriately on her hip. Her slender hands made its way up his neck, tugging softly on his messy black locks. That earned her a very soft groan from  
/him, so soft you can barely hear it. Annabeth smiled into the kiss.

As much as Annabeth didn't want this perfect kiss to end, the laws of human nature defied her wish and the need for oxygen burned her lungs. She slowly pulled away from Percy, just slightly, enough to be able to breath but close enough for Annabeth to  
/see the beautiful swirls in Percy's eyes.

Both of them were breathing heavily.

Percy looked up from his gaze on the sheets to her striking, gray eyes.

"You have know idea how long I've wanted to do that." Percy panted, his cheeks flushed. Annabeth honestly thought he was absolutely adorable.

Annabeth grinned even wider, her lips brushing his slightly. Being in Percy's arms and having a pure moment of bliss and adrenaline made her realize something: Those 8th grade feelings never went away, and maybe that explains the constant yearning of  
/being with her best friend after an entire day without him, the occasional uneasiness and discomfort she felt when Luke threaded his cold, bony fingers through hers or kissed her; it wasn't _Percy_. It wasn't Percy with her during those days.  
/It wasn't Percy's warm, smooth hands and calloused fingers intertwined with hers. It wasn't Percy's pleasant, soft, gentle kisses on her lips. It wasn't Percy.

If this is what it feels like being with Percy, constant butterflies, brain into mush, and skipping heartbeats, she had been so stupid. Being with Percy felt like everything she wanted and more. He felt like home. And she liked that. Really liked it.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain and just kiss me." Annabeth whispered, breath tickling his lips and cheeks.

He happily obliged

* * *

It's been a week. A week since Annabeth and Percy's kiss. A week since they got together.

Today's Percy's 17th birthday. And it was today when it all happened.

Annabeth was walking to the Jackson household from the mall, where she just got her birthday present for Percy. Her boyfriend. It's still surprises her. But it's no joke that she fell in love with the doof.

After a good 10 minutes, Annabeth reached their front door and unlocked it with the spare key they kept under their "Welcome Home" rug.

Annabeth closed the door and sat on the couch, turning on the TV to a documentary, waiting for Percy to come home. He was at a swim practice for a program he signed up for over the summer, he doesn't get home in another hour. Sally was

in a business trip and doesn't get home until really late today.

Half way through the documentary, Annabeth hears the familiar ring of the home phone. Pausing the TV screen, she got up and rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, is this the Jackson resident?" An unfamiliar male voice said on the other end.

"Uh, yes. This is the Jackson resident. Who's speaking." Annabeth questioned.

"This is Nurse Fletcher of Apollo Medical Hospital." Annabeth's brows furrowed. Her grip on the phone tightened slightly. "We're calling to let you know that Percy Jackson has been in an accident and we'll need someone to report here immediately."

That's all it took for Annabeth to place the phone back in the receiver and grab her phone, bag and key and close the front door. She ran and ran on the sidewalk. There were only three words going through her mind right now. _Percy. Accident. Hospital._

She finally made it to the nearest bus stop, a block away. She made it just in time and hastily paid her fare and sat down in the seat closest to the door. After 5 minutes, the bus stopped in front of the Starbucks that was just 2 miles from the Hospital.  
/Annabeth quickly ran out of the bus and ran straight to the hospital, the passerby she ran into giving her stranger looks. She yelled a quick apology without turning her head.

10 minutes later, she made it through the hospital's main doors and rushed passed the nurses and patients hanging out in the hallway. Multiple apologies and "excuse me" were exchanged as Annbeth made it to the front desk.

She cleared her throat to get the nurse's attention. "Um, I'm here for Percy Jackson. Where is here?" She couldn't hold in the worry in her voice as she asked the nurse frantically.

"Mr. Jackson is in room A8 but the doctors still checking him." The nurse, Katie, told Annabeth after checking in the computer.

Annabeth muttered a thank you before fast-walking to Percy's room, not wanting to get any more dirty looks from the people around her. A couple minutes passed before she finally made it to A8. Apparently, she's not allowed to go in yet because the doctor  
/was still in there, so she just sat down in those uncomfortable waiting chairs just outside the door. While she waited, Annabeth quickly sent a text to Sally about the situation.

After a minute of two the doctor came out. Annabeth quickly stood up and went to him.

"Doctor! What happened to Percy!? Is he going to be okay?" Annabeth asked him desperately.

The doctor, Dr. Yew, answered her.

"Percy was hit by a car on his way home. He struck his head pretty hard on the concrete. He hit the back of his head in the sidewalk so its pretty severe. We just did an operation on him and cleaned his wounds. And . . . well right now he's in a comatose  
/state. And we-we aren't so sure when he'll wake up. But we're positive he will."

Annabeth felt an emptiness inside her. Percy could wake up tomorrow, 3 days from now, months, of even . . . even years. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, the lump in her throat forming.

Percy, please wake up.

* * *

It's been 18 days, 8 hours, and approximately 13 minutes. Percy's still sleeping and Annabeth hasn't left his side. She was currently reading to him, Harry Potter, it seemed it was the only books he ever enjoyed.

 _"'Harry cast about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to him at the Dursleys' was going to do. Finally, he settled on the moment when he had first ridden a broomstick.'"_ She read softly out of the 3rd book of the series,  
Percy's

favorite. Her voice cracked a bit. She took a deep breath and bookmarked the page before closing the book. She placed it on the stand next to her.

She intertwined her fingers with Percy's. His hands were still warm, like always. She looked up at his face, now pale and slightly gaunt. Tears prickled her eyes and trailed down her face.

"Perce. Please wake up. I don't think I can make it without you any longer." Annabeth hiccuped, squeezing his hand briefly.

"I miss you Seaweed Brain. And I love you so much. I wish I said that to you earlier, before this shit happened." She buried her face into the crook of her arms, letting out quiet sobs as her hands gripped Percy's tightly.

Everything that happened after came too quickly.

Annabeth felt a sudden movement in her hands. Her head shot up and she let go of her grip on Percy's hands. Nothing happened at first. And then his index finger slowly twitched.

Annabeth gasped and looked at his face with wide eyes.

Percy blinked once, twice, three times before she can fully see his mesmerizing orbs. Annabeth let out a strangled cry of joy before throwing her arms around him in a secure hug.

The next few moments made her world crash down.

Percy pushed her away and looked at her with wide, frantic eyes. He said three words with his husky voice that made Annabeth want to curl up in a hole and die.

"Who are you?"

 **FIN.**

 **There you have it. Please don't murder me in my sleep. It's my first ever completed fanfic and I'm so proud of my self. I might write a second part of I get enough reads, follow/faves. But for now it's just this. Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors, hope you liked this story.**

 **xoxo Rinzix**


End file.
